Talk:Redwall TV Series
Editing the page now gives this: WARNING: This page is 34 kilobytes long; some browsers may have problems editing pages approaching or longer than 32kb. Please consider breaking the page into smaller sections. Any ideas? I'm going to see if I can make some templates or something. I'll see how it goes and report back. --LordTBT 04:55, 17 Nov 2005 (UTC) Back! Templates worked :D --LordTBT 05:03, 17 Nov 2005 (UTC) Should we split this page by season?--Ember Nickel 22:07, 17 Nov 2005 (UTC) Gagh. I don't think it airs in Canada anymore; it's not on Teletoon's list of shows. --Blaiken 22:25, 2 July 2006 (UTC) The fourth season isn't going to air in the US either. :( Firesox 02:22, 3 July 2006 (UTC) Executives I really hope all the executives listed are all right. Every now and then we have someone like today who will add and/or remove certain names. --LordTBT Talk! 17:28, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Split? I think the article should be split into different pages, mainly because of how long it is. Madd the Sane 07:39, 28 August 2007 (UTC) It is already. --LordTBT Talk! 17:26, 28 August 2007 (UTC) :I think there has been some confusion. I think it would be a better idea if each season was in a different "article" because the current one is huge Madd the Sane 06:52, 12 September 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, there was confusion, but at my end. It looks like there are different links to the TV series, but they are very deep down. A better idea is to have this page be like a disambig page and point to links of the other series. Madd the Sane 06:59, 12 September 2007 (UTC) First Season Intro I was curious as to what happened to the video clip of the first season RWTV intro that was in this article. It was here the last time I checked but now it's gone. :--Cornflower Talk! 03:33, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :The video was removed from YouTube. No sense in linking a video that doesn't exist, so I removed it. --LordTBT Talk! 12:28, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Confirmation Needed I heard that Methuselah does not die in the TV series. Can anyone confirm? -- LordTBT Talk! 06:37, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :He does die in the TV series, but instead of his death being immediately after Chickenhound strikes him as it is in the book, he is in bed for several days and dies at the end of the Cluny's Clowns episode. ::--Cornflower Talk! 07:18, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ? can I link to the videos on youtube? some one has put up all the episodes (Each in three parts) on there. Sambrook the otter Talk! 01:18, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Yes. There is quite a bit on Youtube. But, not all of the episodes are the full thing. Most have parts missing. It is really complicated when trying to find them on there. Trust me, i've been searching for them, but what I mainly find are edited copies and music videos. Charie Swordmaid Talk! 01:38, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Actually... On the contrary, even though most things having to do with redwall on youtube are music videos, there is one user, MatthiasOfRedwall, who has the entire episodes posted, nothing left out. That's how I first watched them. Believe me, they're all there. By the way, The cartoons are horrible. =( --Some random redwall fan Talk! 02:10, 20 November 2008 (UTC)